La valse des couleurs
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Harry part en expédition dans les couloirs de Poudlard dans le but de faire une farce à son professeur de potion. Comment les choses vontelles évoluées? Slash sans lemon. SeverusHarry.


Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec un One Shot. Mais il y a du neuf pour moi, ceci est mon premier slash. Donc cette histoire parle d'une relation entre deux hommes, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

Cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour **Sioban Parker**, vous trouverez le lien vers ses fics dans mon profil.

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à JK Rowling

**Pairing **: Severus/Harry

* * *

**La valse des couleurs**

Je suis dans les couloirs sombres et humides des sous-sols de Poudlard, il y a de la mousse partout sur les murs et ça sent le moisi. Oui, je sais Ron, c'est parce que j'approche de l'antre de Rogue !

_Clic !_

Miauwwww… waouwww… fsssssssshhhhhhhhhttttttt 

_Clic !_

-Excuse vieux, un réflexe ! J'ai du couper l'enregistreur, je suis tombé sur Miss Teigne ! Le temps de lui jeter un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle est partie en direction de la grande salle, je me grouille avant que Rusard ne se pointe. J'imagine déjà tes chocogrenouilles fondrent dans ma gorge pendant que tu devras trouver le moyen de draguer Parkinson. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait un stupide pari avec moi ! Devine quoi ? La fouine se dirige vers le fond des cachots, je vais vivre une écrasante victoire ! Bon, je mets l'enregistreur dans ma poche, normalement tu vas entendre tout ce qui se passe, mais maintenant je me tais, pour le bien de ma mission !

Drago Malefoy entra sans frapper par une porte dissimulée derrière une tenture représentant une rivière au pied d'un volcan en éruption. Harry Potter, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se faufila derrière lui sans bruit et pénétra dans les appartements privés de son professeur de potion. Il vit le blond tirer sur un livre de la bibliothèque et disparaître derrière le meuble, des effluves de potions arrivèrent à ses narines et se dissipèrent lorsque la porte secrète se referma.

-Bon, je suis chez Rogue, je vais sur la droite, il y a une porte au fond d'un couloir. Génial, son salon ! Attend ! Pouah ! Ce que c'est moche ici, il n'y a pas de couleur, mis à part du vert et du noir. Bon, là je traverse la pièce, remplie de bouquin ! Si Hermione voyait ça, elle en pleurerait de joie, incroyable, il y en a autant que chez madame Pince ! J'ouvre une autre poste et je tombe sur la salle de bain, parfait. Tiens, tiens, tiens, exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Je ne dis pas ce que je tiens en main, juste pour ménager la surprise ! Voilà, méfait accomplis ! Si mon père me voyait, il serait fier de moi ! Bon, je quitte ces lieux glauques avant que leur propriétaire n'ait l'idée de pointer le bout de son gros nez gras !

Harry allait ouvrir la porte qui mène au salon quand …

-…ettre dans un verre d'eau une heure avant le début des cours, si tu ne fais pas ça Drago, tu risque de subir les mêmes effets secondaires désastreux que tes petits camarades, dit la voix rugueuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je ne risque pas d'oublier ! Je suis impatient de voir les effets de ta nouvelle invention !

-Si tout va bien, ce sera pour demain matin. Maintenant rentre dans ton dortoir, et pas un mot sur tout ça à quiconque !

-Je ne suis pas fou !

Sur ce, Malefoy quitta la pièce. Harry senti une boule d'angoisse dans le haut de sa gorge, si Rogue le coince dans ses appartements, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! Même si la déconfiture de Ron en vaut la chandelle. Heureusement pour lui, son cher et tendre professeur de potion retourne dans sa cachette secrète. Harry en profita pour filer aussi vite que l'éclair. Huit minutes plus tard, il se trouva au pied des escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor.

-C'est moi, dit-il.

Sur ce, Ron entra dans la salle commune en prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte quelques secondes pour que Harry puisse passer. Ron monta directement se coucher, sans faire attention à Hermione qui lisait un livre d'arithmancie près du feu. Il entra dans son dortoir, Harry l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

-Alors , demanda le rouquin.

-C'est dans la poche !

-J'ai hâte d'être demain pour voir ça ! Au fait, comment es-tu entré dans la pièce ?

-J'ai entendu Malefoy dire à Parkinson qu'il devait s'y rendre ce soir. Je l'ai juste suivit.

-Tu as eu de la chance de passer la porte sans qu'il ne te voie !

-Tu connais Malefoy, dit Harry dans un sourire narquois, il se croit tellement important, qu'il fait des entrées théâtrales. J'aurais eu le temps de passer au moins trois fois.

-Vas-y, raconte, c'est comment là-bas ?

A ce moment là, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Seamus, Dean et Neville. Ron et Harry stoppèrent immédiatement leur conversation pour parler Quidditch avec leurs camarades. Ils passèrent deux heures à discuter des plus beaux matchs qu'ils avaient vus, tout en mangeant des confiseries de toutes sortes. Juste avant de s'endormir, Harry donna l'enregistreur à Ron.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

-Tu as vu, il n'est pas là, dit Ron après avoir jeter un regard dans la grande salle.

-Ce serait déjà pour aujourd'hui ? Génial ! Nous le voyons en première heure.

-Tu crois qu'il nous donnerait cours comme ça , dit Ron d'un air étonné.

-Je parie que Dumbledore va l'obliger, juste pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans le château.

-ça pour mettre de l'ambiance, dit Ron en riant, c'est une journée que nous ne risquons pas d'oublier mon cher !

-Pourquoi , demanda Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Tu verras Hermione, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, dit le rouquin en se servant un bol de céréales.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça , s'indigna la préfète. Non mais franchement !

Harry sourit de la tournure que prenait la discussion, Ron et Hermione allaient encore se chamailler. Heureusement, l'heure du premier cours approchait. Il se leva, rapidement suivis par ses deux amis. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle de cours, un sourire aux lèvres pour les garçons. Un petit attroupement lisait un mot affiché sur la porte.

_« Le premier d'entre vous qui se permet une réflexion ou un sourire déplacé, se retrouvera en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »_

-Et bien, il a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, souffla Parvati. Nous allons encore perdre une centaine de points !

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Lavande et Parvati furent les premières à voir leur professeur, elle ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle.

-Miss Brown et Patil, retenue ce soir avec Rusard, 20h00 !

-Oui professeur, dirent-elles en cœur.

-La prochaine réaction de mauvais goût pourrait être plus sévèrement punie, maugréa le professeur.

Quelle ne fût pas la stupéfaction des élèves de découvrir un professeur Rogue, les cheveux vert pomme, dressés sur sa tête, totalement indomptables. Ils se concentrèrent tous très fort pour ne pas rire, de toute façon Rogue allait sûrement leur en faire passer l'envie !

-Bien, je suppose que je dois ma … nouvelle coiffure à un membre de cette maison, dit le professeur de potion dans un sourire mauvais.

Tous les élèves se regardaient, cherchant dans le visage des autres le moindre signe, expliquant le relooking de leur maître en potion.

-Monsieur Potter ?

-Professeur ?

-Je suppose que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire ?

Harry plissa les yeux, retenant son sourire.

-Non, professeur , mais cette couleur vous sied à ravir.

-Retenue ce soir, 20h00 dans mon bureau. Vous pourrez laisser votre baguette dans votre dortoir, elle ne vous servira à rien.

-Oui professeur.

Rogue retourna vers le bureau et d'un coup de baguette, afficha le programme de la journée au tableau.

-Aujourd'hui, vous ferez une potion revigorante. Mme Pomfresh a besoin de renouveler son stock. A vos chaudrons, je ne veux pas entendre un seul murmure.

Le reste du cours se passa comme d'habitude, Gryffondor perdit septante points et Harry reçu un T pour sa potion, qui pourtant était réussie. Le reste de la matinée était remplie par le cours de métamorphose, Ron attendit donc la pause de midi pour parler avec Harry.

-Alors là ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-il en s'asseyant à table. Non mais, tu as vu sa tête ? Je pense qu'il n'a jamais eu autant de couleur sur lui de toute sa vie.

-Le plus beau jour de ta vie ? Tu n'oublie pas Parkinson ?

-Mmmrrrffff, comme si tu allais me le faire oublier !

-Bien sûre que non ! Mais je suis d'accord avec le fait que la poudre de couleur des jumeaux est efficace. Quelle belle couleur verte !

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ta petite virée en détail, j'ai bien aimé les réflexions en live mais qu'y as-tu vu ?

-Tu verrais ses appartements privés, encore plus sinistre que la salle de cours. Il y a des bouquins et des chaudrons dans tous les coins. Et sa salle de bain ! J'ai quand même été très étonné d'y trouver une bouteille de shampooing. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas mis dans le savon pour finir, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus … clownesque si je la dispersais dans le shampooing.

-Et vu le résultat, tu as bien fait. Vraiment splendide.

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas étranger à tout cela, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à table.

-Étranger à quoi , demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, dit-elle les lèvres pincées et son regard mécontent plongé dans les yeux de Harry.

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne trouve pas ça marrant, demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de ragoût.

-Quoi ? Humilier un professeur ? Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle.

-Hermione, c'est Rogue, continua le roux. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, ce sale bâtard graisseux.

-Un jour, l'un d'entre vous regrettera amèrement ce geste, croyez-moi !

Sur ce, Hermione se leva de table pour aller s'installer auprès de Ginny, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Elle a encore sauté un plomb ou quoi ?

-En tout cas, elle aura raison si jamais Rogue apprend que je suis dans le coup !

-Ne te tracasse pas Harry, comment veux-tu qu'il le sache.

-C'est de Rogue qu'on parle, il est capable de tout pour arriver à découvrir qui est son coiffeur du moment !

-Il y a moyen de remettre tout sur un autre, un serpentard pour bien faire. Pourquoi pas sur Dachkin ? J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec lui, il a invité Luna au bal Noël !

-Potter !

-Que me veux-tu Malefoy ?

-Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait à notre directeur de maison !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Nous savons, dit-il en regardant Zabini, que c'est toi qui t'es introduit chez lui pour modifier son shampooing !

-Et comment une idée aussi bête a-t-elle traversée ton cerveau ?

-Voyons Harry, il a l'habitude que ce genre de concept germe et se développe grâce à ses deux neurones !

-Vous le payerez, tous les deux, fois de Malefoy !

-Si tu crois tellement en toi, dit Harry, je suppose que tu finiras par trouver quelque chose. Mais juste au cas où ça t'intéresserait, j'étais avec Ron hier soir !

-Mais personne n'a dit que le méfait ait été accompli hier soir, monsieur Potter !

Harry se retourna pour se retrouver avec deux onyx qui le fixaient avec colère. Il sentit une pression se faire sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se relever et c'est sous les ricanements des deux serpentard que le maître de potion éructa.

-Il est 20h00 Potter, allons donc commencer votre retenue ! J'ai une idée très intéressante de votre sort.

C'est comme ça que Harry se retrouva embarqué ou plutôt traîné vers les cachots, la main de Rogue se crispant toujours sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Arrivé dans son repaire, le professeur éjecta son élève contre le premier bureau venu.

-Vous allez me tester mes nouvelles potions Potter ! Vu que je ne sais pas quel seront leurs effets sur les sorciers, vous me servirez de cobaye !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Ho que si ! Il me suffira de dire que vous recommencez l'expérience que vous avez raté ce matin lors de votre cours de préparation ! Vu vos résultats scolaires dans mon domaine, tout le monde me croira sur parole !

-Vous êtes ignoble !

-Calmez-vous Potter ! Et cessez tout de suite cette insubordination ! Buvez cette potion, je vous rassure, elle n'est pas mortelle, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous faire passer de vie à trépas sans devoir en subir de douloureuses conséquences !

Harry se saisi de la fiole, il respira d'abord le contenu et ses narines se retroussèrent instantanément, l'odeur du breuvage est infecte. Il regarda son professeur qui semblait jubiler !

-Vous avez peur Potter ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Même quand vous ressemblez à l'incroyable Hulk après deux ans de régime !

Severus serra les poings et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son élève avalait le liquide au goût d'oignons frits.

-Pouah ! C'est sûrement une des pires potions que je n'ai jamais avalées de toute ma vie !

Pendant que Harry reposait le flacon sur le bureau de son enseignant, celui-ci allait s'assoire calmement dans son fauteuil. Le sourire narquois qui inondait ses lèvres ne laissait rien présager de bon à Harry !

-Heu , professeur ?

-Oui Potter !

-Quels sont les effets de cette potion ?

-En bon Gryffondor que vous êtes, vous découvrirez cela d'ici quelques temps. Il est dommage que vous ne m'ayez pas posé cette question plus tôt !

-Que va-t-il m'arr…

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et commença à se dandiner en chantant une chanson en français !

_« C'est dur dur d'être bébé  
Oh là là bébé, c'est dur dur d'être bébé  
Dur dur d'être bébé  
Je m'appelle Harry  
C'est dur dur d'être bébé  
Oh là là bébé, c'est dur dur d'être bébé  
Dur dur d'être bébé.  
Je m'appelle Harry  
J'ai quatre ans et je suis petit  
Dur dur d'être bébé_

_Viens ici, touche pas ça  
Reste assis, va pas là  
Fais comme ci, fais comme ça  
Patati et patata  
Pourquoi ci pourquoi ça  
Pourquoi c'est comme ci  
Pourquoi ci pourquoi ça  
Pourquoi c'est comme ça.  
Oh là là bébé, c'est dur dur d'être bébé  
Dur dur d'être bébé._

Harry fulminait, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pour la première fois de sa vie il voyait son professeur e potion rire aux éclats, mais être le dindon de la farce ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça !

_Et Maman, qu'est-ce que tu dis  
Fais dodo, lave tes mains  
Enlève tes doigts du nez  
Fais pas ci, fais pas ça  
Patati et patata  
Pourquoi ci pourquoi ça  
Pourquoi c'est comme ci  
Pourquoi ci pourquoi ça  
Pourquoi c'est comme ça.  
Oh là là bébé, c'est dur dur d'être bébé  
Dur dur d'être bébé._

_Reste assis, pas d'accord !  
Touche pas ça, pas d'accord !  
Va pas là, pas d'accord !  
T'auras pas de dessert  
Et Mamie, et Papi, et Maman  
Dur dur d'être bébé  
Oh là là bébé  
C'est dur d'être bébé  
Dur dur d'être bébé » (Dur dur d'être bébé par Jordy)_

Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, Harry perdit l'équilibre quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Une fois que ce fût chose faite, il se lança sur son professeur dans l'intention de lui donner assez de coup pour lui faire ravaler son sourire de malade mental. Rogue eut juste le temps de faire un bon sur le côté pour apercevoir Harry foncer tête la première dans le divan qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. Entre deux éclats de rire, il eut juste le temps de lui dire qu'il allait reprendre la potion encore une fois.

-Hors de question vociféra le Gryffondor, vous vous êtes déjà assez payé ma tête pour aujourd'hui !

-Vous allez la reprendre Potter, il faut que j'essaye les chansons anglophones.

-Mais à quoi peut bien vous servir ce genre de potion, à rien d'utile !

-Détrompez-vous, elle a la même consistance et la même odeur que la potion de pouvoir ! Seul la couleur diffère légèrement. Mon but est de donner cette potion aux mangemorts lors du combat final ! Aucun d'eux n'est assez calé en potion pour voir la différence !

-Que ce soit une chanson francophone ou anglophone ne changera rien à vos plans scabreux, alors foutez-moi la paix !

-Détrompez-vous, une fois encore, j'aimerais essayer une chanson plus rythmée, qui demande plus de déhanchement, ce qui déstabiliserait encore plus l'adversaire !

-Non ! Je refuse !

Harry fit mine de sortir du bureau, en deux mouvements de baguettes, Severus avait colmaté la porte et ramené l'étudiant auprès de lui. Il tenait Harry bien serré au creux de ses bras, le bougre bougeait tellement qu'il allait finir par se départir du maléfice d'entrave que lui avait infligé son professeur.

-Arrêtez de bouger Potter, j'arriverai à mes fins de toute manière !

Harry ouvrit doucement la bouche dans l'intention de rouspéter encore une fois, Severus en profita pour y glisser la potion et rapidement obstruer la bouche et le nez de son élève pour qu'il soit obligé de boire le liquide visqueux.

-Vous êtes le plus grand malade que je n'ai jamais rencontré, hurla Harry lorsqu'il reprit temporairement le contrôle de son corps et de ses sens. Et que vais-je danser maintenant ? Vous connaissant, ça risque encore d'être sordide à souhait !

-Ce qui est sûre, c'est que cette danse-ci ne sera pas pour me déplaire souffla Severus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il rêvait ou il venait de voir une lueur briller dans les yeux de son professeur ? Il aurait une lueur d'impatience, comme si Noël arrivait plus tôt et qu'il allait être comblé par les plus beaux cadeaux dont il puisse rêver ! Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il sentit ses hanches mouvoir et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour susurrer une mélodie.

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me 

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk (extrait de I'm too sexy de Right Said Fred)

Le professeur de potion avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, il ne se formalisait pas du tout du regard étonné de Harry. Il profitait du spectacle ! Au moment où il se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre de rejoindre son élève, celui-ci tomba dans les pommes et convulsa dangereusement.

-Potter ! Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile !

Les yeux de Harry commençaient à se révulser.

-Foutu Gryffondor incapable de danser trois mouvements sans perdre conscience ! Et c'est avec cette condition physique là qu'il compte vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et bien, ce n'est pas gagné !

Severus épongea le front de son élève qui commençait à se calmer mais qui restait irrémédiablement dans les vapes. Il profita de ce moment d'accalmie pour regarder le fond de la fiole que Potter venait d'ingurgiter. Tous les ingrédients étaient les bon, tous sauf un ! Il retrouva un cheveu tout vert au fond du récipient. Il y avait eu une réaction entre le produit qu'il avait sur ses cheveux et la potion de déstabilisation.

-Saleté de Gryffondor ! Je vais devoir en parler avec Albus ! Saloperie !

Le temps de se rendre chez son directeur via la poudre de cheminette et de le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait, Harry reprit ses esprits.

-Ma tête ! Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai un troupeau de Sombrals qui courent entre mes neurones ou quoi ! Et mes yeux, ouch !

Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses mirettes, ils brûlaient littéralement ! Il ne savait pas comment les apaiser, il avait beau demander de l'aide, personne ne répondait ! Puis il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui.

-Qui est là , cria-t-il un peu paniqué.

-Calmez-vous Potter, c'est moi, répondit Rogue. Le directeur ne va pas tarder ! Cessez de faire votre enfant et retirez vos mains de vos yeux !

-Je ne peux pas, ils me font trop mal !

Severus s'approcha de son étudiant et lui dégagea la vue, malgré les protestations, Harry dû se plier à la volonté de son aîné.

-Attendez, je vais mettre de la camomille pour calmer les picotements !

-Et qui vous dit que ce ne sera pas pire après ?

-Potter ! Je suis maître en potion et je sais que la camomille n'a aucun effet néfaste ! C'est un élément neutre ! Et vous devriez le savoir aussi vu que c'est au programme de première année et que vous être en dernière, susurra-t-il avec malice.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce. Après quelques explications, il s'avéra que la potion mise sur les cheveux de Severus était un dérivé de magie noire et qu'il fallait trouver son ou ses auteurs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'inconvénient nuisible au mélange. Les irritations de Harry se calmèrent assez pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de crier et de dire au professeur de potion qu'il était un piètre incapable !

-Voulez-vous vous calmer petit insolent !

-Je ne vois plus les couleurs ! C'est à cause de votre camomille, j'en suis sûr , hurla le jeune homme.

-Dites-moi ce qui avait dans la composition de mon shampooing et je vous dirai si ça provient des compresses que je viens de vous administrer, répondit l'aîné dans un sourire démoniaque.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache !

-Je suis sûr que …

-Allons, allons, mes enfants calma le directeur. Nous allons en discuter calmement afin de trouver une solution pour guérir les yeux de Harry.

-Et me rendre mes cheveux d'antan !

-Si vous y tenez tant Severus, répondit le vieux sage dans un sourire.

Severus lança un regard noir à ce vieux fou qui osait laisser croire qu'il était mieux ainsi coiffé ! Coiffé ? On ne peut même pas appeler ça une coiffure, quel nom donner à cette chose immonde !

-Potter ?

-Bon ça va ! C'est un produit inventé par les jumeaux Weasley. Leur dernière découverte !

-Je ne risque pas d'oublier ce que vous venez de me faire subir jeune homme. En attendant, vous venez avec moi chez ces deux jeunes gens, histoire d'avoir une conversation amicale sur le bon vieux temps !

Harry dégluti difficilement mais n'eut gère le choix de suivre son professeur. Au moins, la discussion chez les sorciers facétieux risquait d'être marrante !

-Entrez Messieurs, bienvenu dans le palais des farces et attrapes, annonça Fred quand le carillon de la porte sonna.

-Voyons Fred, tu ne reconnais pas Harry ? Tu as amené un petit camarade avec toi ? C'est gentil de faire de notre pub Harry, termina Georges.

-Cessez vos simagrées tout de suite, tinta la voix du professeur Rogue.

-Mon dieu, comment faites-vous ça mon bon monsieur ? Vous imitez à la perfection la voix du vieux professeur de potion de Poudlard , continua Georges.

-Mais vous avez plus de soin que lui en ce qui concerne votre apparence, vos cheveux sont magnifiques, renchérit Fred.

Harry contenait un rire tandis que Severus lança son regard noir à ses anciens élèves.

-Même le regard, s'exclama joyeusement Fred. Pour le peu, vous nous auriez fait peur !

-Imaginez ce bâtard graisseux entrez dans un monde plein de vie, susurra George. Il en ferait un arrêt cardiaque, manque d'habitude.

Severus attrapa George par le col et le cloua au mur.

-Holala Fred, monsieur est un connaisseur en culture Snapienne, il a même réussit à reproduire l'haleine !

-Continuez votre petit jeu comme ça et il risque de manquer un magasin dans cette allée ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui Monsieur, éructa George.

-Bien, maintenant vous allez me dire qu'elle est la composition exacte du produit que vous avez offert à votre avorton de frère !

-Dites-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire ? Autre que la destruction massive de notre établissement , demanda Fred.

-Vous manquez de discernement jeune homme ! Je suis sûr que mon sort vous importe peu mais celui de votre ami, ci-présent, vous inquiète peut-être plus !

-Les cheveux de Harry sont beaux et soyeux naturellement, murmura Fred en taquinant le jeune homme.

-Fred , clama Harry en rougissant.

-Par contre, un de ses cheveux a contaminé une de mes potions et Monsieur Potter en subit les conséquences !

-Il vous a sur le dos, c'est ce que vous voulez dire, demanda George.

-Non, je ne vois plus les couleurs. Ma vie est en noir et blanc.

-C'est la meilleur ça, pour une fois qu'il y a un peu de couleur chez Snape, c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter !

Severus sorti sa baguette et menaça les deux jeunes hommes des pires sévices s'ils ne lui fournissaient pas rapidement la recette de la potion. Après lecture des ingrédients, il comprit rapidement ce qu'il fallait comme contre-poison mais cela ne le réjouissait pas du tout ! Il grommela et s'en retourna vers le château, entraînant Harry dans son sillage.

-Salut, cria-t-il aux jumeaux.

-Bonne chance Harry, répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Monsieur le directeur, Potter et moi devons nous rendre dans les Alpes Suisse le plus rapidement possible !

-Quoi , cria Harry.

-Nous devons infiltrer une Edelweiss à l'aurore et boire le nectar directement. C'est le seul contre-poison !

-Très bien, dit le directeur, je vous fournis un portoloin jusqu'au pied de la montagne mais vous allez devoir aller chercher la fleur vous-même !

-Nous partons demain matin alors, demanda Harry.

-Non, le plus vite possible, répondit Rogue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que cette plante est rare et vit au sommet de la montagne, nous avons de l'escalade à faire Potter !

Harry rejoignit son dortoir, complètement chambouler. Il allait devoir se taper Rogue toute la nuit ! Dans le froid ! A escalader une montagne ! Il était maudit ! Ron lui sauta dessus pour l'implorer de laisser tomber le gage, il ne se sentait pas capable de draguer Parkinson ! Harry évacua une partie de sa frustration sur lui en refusant de revenir sur le pacte. Il se fit rapidement un sac à dos et rejoignit le directeur.

-Monsieur, dit-il en l'absence de Rogue, pourquoi vous ne nous fournissez pas un portoloin jusqu'au sommet de la montagne ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'une épreuve pour souder les liens, Harry. Et il est grand temps que le professeur Rogue et toi arrêtiez ces disputes permanentes.

-Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il arrête d'être le professeur Rogue !

-Nous verrons bien ce que tu diras à ton retour. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage à tous les deux.

Severus venait d'entrer dans le bureau, il posa directement sa main sur un vieux paquet de bonbon aux citrons et regarda son élève de travers. Harry le rejoignit et tous deux s'en allèrent dans un tourbillon d'images.

-Mon dieu que c'est haut, dit Harry en regardant la montagne.

-C'est pour ça que nous devons y aller sans perdre un instant , maugréa l'homme en noir.

La moitié de l'ascension se passa sans trop de problème. Harry, en bonne forma grâce au Quidditch, suivait sans problème les longues foulées de l'homme. C'est à ce moment qu'au détour d'un bosquet, Severus tomba nez à nez avec un loup. Harry n'ayant rien remarqué entra en collision avec le dos de son professeur.

-Taisez-vous, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur les lèvres de son étudiant, il y a un loup.

Severus enleva sa main et commença à faire quelques pas en arrière, bien vite imité par Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, il y glissa sur le bord de la falaise et se retrouva bien vite les jambes dans le vide, accroché par la main que Harry lui avait tendue dans un splendide réflexe d'attrapeur.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour sortir votre baguette, hurla Severus.

-Elle est dans ma poche gauche et si je m'y attarde avec la main droite, nous allons tomber tous les deux, répondit Harry.

Grrrrrr

-Ho non ! Le loup ! Vous n'auriez pas pu vous taire !

-Lâcher-moi Potter, sauvez votre pauvre petite vie !

-Taisez-vous deux minutes !

Harry remarqua une splendide vipère glisser doucement sur la roche à la droite du loup. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa.

-Ssayiamela signisitsla, suizaya lavslasa

Instantanément, la vipère pointa ses crocs et s'élança sur le flan du loup. Celui-ci hurla à la mort et tous deux disparurent derrière les rochers. Harry saisit son professeur de son autre main et attrapa sa baguette pour le faire flotter d'un Wingardium Leviosa. Il prit soin de déposer délicatement son professeur.

-Mais de rien, dit Harry en reprenant son sac pour continuer leur voyage.

Severus grommela de nouveau, il lui en coûtait mais le gamin venait de lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi ? Jamais il n'aurait crû que saint Potter le sauve, lui !

-Vous avez fait ça pour retrouver une vue normale, c'est tout, lui dit-il.

-Comment osez-vous faire de telles insinuations ?

-Comme si quelqu'un comme vous allait sauver quelqu'un comme moi sans avoir de bonnes raisons !

-Tout le monde n'a pas atterri à Serpentard , répondit Harry.

-C'est clair qu'en ce qui vous concerne, vous n'y auriez pas eu votre place !

Harry s'arrêta. Il avait envie de lui coller une baffe mais il savait quoi dire pour le déstabiliser. Il se retourna, regarda son professeur dans le blanc des yeux et lui dit calmement que le choixpeau avait envisagé d'y aller, mais qu'il avait refusé !

-Ce n'est pas possible !

Harry le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux.

-Vérifiez par vous-même !

-Vous savez que je ne peux pas scruter les pensés d'un étudiant sans de bonne raison !

-Comme si ça vous gênait !

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et plongea dans le regard de son élève, c'est que ce petit abruti l'avait intrigué. Il y découvrit la répartition complète du jeune homme, ainsi que quelques bribes e son enfance, un placard rempli d'araignée et un coup de poing qui s'écrasait sur sa figure. Tant que le gamin le laissait faire, il scrutait ses moments de vie. Il découvrit rapidement une chevelure rousse qui semblait susurrer au creux de l'oreille de Potter, il continua …

-Non , cria fermement Harry.

Severus se retrouva expulsé de la tête de son élève sans que celui-ci ne l'ai touché. Il semblait imperturbable, comme s'il avait géré l'entretien.

-Vous avez fait des progrès on dirait !

-Oui, c'est un fait ! Vous avez vu tout ce que vous vouliez voir ?

-Oui, même si j'ai du mal à y croire ! Pourquoi avez-vous refusé d'intégrer la maison de Salazar ?

-Pour deux raisons. Je venais de rencontrer Malefoy, je l'ai détesté tout de suite et Ron m'avait dit que toute sa famille y était allée. Tout comme la plus part des partisans de l'imbécile qui a tué mes parents !

Harry regardait son professeur droit dans les yeux, celui-ci ne sourcillait pas.

-Nous pouvons continuer maintenant , demanda Harry.

-Minute. Je crois que je dois vous dire merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie !

-Mais de rien professeur, ce fût avec plaisir.

Severus hallucinait. Potter semblait content de l'avoir sauvé. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'est cette tignasse rousse qu'il avait très bien reconnue. Un des jumeaux Weasley et à en croire ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur magasin, il devait s'agir de Fred. Comme ça Potter est gay. Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant.

Ils avancèrent encore pendant une heure sans se parler, Severus complètement obnubilé par la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Il voyait son étudiant autrement, il venait de remarquer les courbes gracieuses de celui-ci et il commençait à avoir du mal à suivre le rythme, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus court.

-Nous devrions manger un morceau et remettre des vêtements supplémentaires, dit Harry. Il commence à faire plus froid !

Plus froid , pensa Severus. Il bouillait tellement il avait chaud ! Potter devenait fou ou quoi ?

-Comme vous voulez, répondit le professeur.

Rapidement, Harry prépara un repas composé de saucisse et de purée. Severus semblait toujours dans un autre monde. Harry se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait remarqué un changement depuis l'accident mais n'osait lui en parler. Son professeur n'accepterait pas qu'il remette son courage en question et ça ne valait pas la peine de le mettre, encore, de mauvaise humeur.

-Professeur ?

-Oui Potter !

-Pourriez-vous me dire si les saucisses brûlent ou si elles cuisent normalement ?

-Vous avez le nez dessus ! Vous ne le voyez pas !

-Non ! Je ne distingue pas vraiment la différence entre le brun de la saucisse et le noir carbonisé ! Tout est noir pour moi !

Severus s'approcha un peu de Harry pour lui dire que les saucisses étaient bien cuites et qu'il était temps de les enlever du feu. Harry ressentis un courant d'air dans son dos à ce moment là et il décida de remettre un pull supplémentaire, il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid. Ils mangèrent dans le calme, Harry lançait de temps en temps des œillades à son professeur.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

-Si je vous le dis, vous allez mal le prendre, dit Harry.

-Essayez toujours !

-Et bien, avec cette coiffure, les cheveux en pétard, vous ressemblez un peu …

-Continuez Potter !

-Heu, …, à mon père, dit-il dans un murmure.

Severus s'étouffa avec la purée qu'il avait en bouche. Harry lui tapa dans le dos pour l'aider à récupérer. Le vent s'infiltrait encore sous ses vêtements, bizarre. Severus se repris doucement, il était tout rouge, ce qui jurait avec le vert de ses cheveux, mais ça, Harry ne le voyait pas.

-Qu'avez-vous dit Potter !

-Excusez-moi professeur, mais c'est assez étonnant. Avec des lunettes et le nez moins proéminent, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Mais rassurez-vous, c'est la seule ressemblance que je vois entre vous deux !

-Encore heureux !

-J'aurais aimé le connaître comme je vous connais, dit Harry.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas Potter !

-Ce que je sais, c'est que grâce à vous j'ai gardé la tête sur les épaules. Tous ces gens qui m'idolâtrent pour quelque chose dont je me souviens à peine. Je leur donne ma place quand ils veulent, surtout si je peux récupérer mes parents !

-Vous vous sentez bien Potter ?

-Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a comme une magie qui s'est créée depuis le précipice.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je vous vois autrement, comme si je vous voyais pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça ! Mais ce que je découvre ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Severus ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait déjà entendu parlé des vieilles magies qui s'ouvraient dans espace-temps pour permettre à une personne d'en sauver une autre. Les essais sur le sujet disent que si cet événement se produit, une magie spéciale se créé entre le sauveur et l'autre personne. A bien y réfléchir, lui aussi voyait Potter autrement, mais plutôt comme un futur amant ! Severus avala de nouveau de travers en se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait, ce n'était pas possible !

-Nous devrions y aller, dit Harry, l'aube est dans une heure et nous devons encore trouver la fleur.

-Vous avez raison ! Je nettoie tout et nous y allons !

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas longtemps à chercher, au bout d'une demi-heure ils trouvèrent une Edelweiss. Severus la scruta sous tous les angles avant de dire qu'elle serait parfaite pour leur infusion. Il prépara tout son attirail du parfait petit chimiste sous les yeux rieur de Harry.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous en rigolant Potter ?

-Vous savez que vous pouvez être fascinant quand vous préparez des potions !

-Pardon !

-J'ai toujours trouvé que regarder vos mains qui préparaient une décoction était une des choses les plus belles de ce monde.

-Vous avez eu un coup de froid, ce n'est pas possible, vous divaguez ! A moins que vos yeux ne vous troublent encore !

-Acceptez le compliment. Je le pensais déjà avant l'explosion du chaudron, mais il n'y avait aucun risque pour que je vous le dise.

-Pourquoi me le dire maintenant alors ?

-Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie, répondit Harry en rougissant.

-Je pourrais vous tuer pour avoir dit ça, dit Severus en se réjouissant de voir le rouge monter aux joues d son étudiant.

-Vous ne feriez pas ça ! Vous avez trop besoin de moi pour ça !

-Et si vous n'étiez pas le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous avez le plus besoin de moi, répondit Harry. Mais plutôt pour avoir quelqu'un en face de vous qui n'aura pas peur de vous répondre, qui vous cherchera des poux de temps en temps, qui n'aura pas peur de vous tout court !

-Vous vous prenez pour plus que vous n'êtes Potter !

-Je suis sûr que non, dit le jeune homme en s'approchant de son maître en potion.

Harry continua de préparer les ingrédients avec son professeur, ils étaient tous deux heureux de se retrouver là. Ils eurent bientôt terminé le principal. Au moment où l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, les deux hommes étaient assis dans la neige, côte à côte, à regarder l'horizon. Le soleil inonda leur visage, ils profitèrent du splendide spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Severus coupa la fleur juste au moment où le soleil l'effleura et il la donna à Harry pour qu'il termine l'infusion. Une nouvelle complicité naissait entre les deux hommes, une envie de travailler ensemble, de faire des choses l'un pour l'autre.

-Buvez le premier Harry, proposa Rogue en lui tendant la fiole.

Le jeune homme remarqua l'emploi de son prénom et aval une gorgée du breuvage. Une douleur insoutenable s'empara de ses yeux, Severus lui tint la tête le temps que les douleurs passent. Quand ce fût chose faite, Harry pu doucement ouvrir les yeux, éblouit par tant de lumière et de couleur. Il redécouvrit le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, l'aurore était superbe.

-Vous n'avez pas bu la potion , demanda Harry en voyant les cheveux de son professeur.

-Si, mais apparemment, elle ne fait pas effet sur la décoction simple des jumeaux !

-Vous n'êtes pas si mal avec les cheveux vert, dit Harry en riant. Ça fait très serpentard en tout cas !

-J'ai bien peur que je ne sois obligé de vivre avec, dit Severus d'un ton dépité.

-Merci, dit Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas râler en disant que tout est de ma faute !

-Ne me tentez pas trop quand même !

Harry éclata de rire, d'un grand rire communicatif.

-Comment allons-nous rejoindre Poudlard une fois que nous serons en bas ?

-Nous allons faire du transplanage d'escorte. Nous n'avons pas besoin de redescendre, nous pouvons le faire d'ici.

-Ok, comment faisons-nous ?

Severus sauta sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher un peu de son étudiant. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment cela fonctionnait. Une simple poignée de main peut suffire mais il choisit une autre tactique.

-Je vais devoir vous serez dans mes bras pour pouvoir nous déplacer tous les deux jusque Pré au lard.

-Oh , dit Harry en rougissant de nouveau. D'accord, pas de problème.

-Très bien ! Rentrons chez nous alors !

Severus s'approcha de Harry, le prit dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant deux minutes avant que Severus ne pense à les faire transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans une allée sombre, Severus buta sur une caisse en bois et se retrouva étalé dans les ordures, Harry toujours collé contre son torse.

-Quand vous m'avez dit que vous nous rameniez chez nous, je ne pensais absolument pas aux ordures, dit Harry en souriant.

-Potter, si vous continuez comme ça, je vais être obligé de vous faire taire !

-Et comment vous y prendriez-vous professeur ?

Sans en attendre plus, Severus s'empara des lèvres de son élève dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plû! Que ce soit le cas ou que vous aillez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur le bouton GO! 


End file.
